The invention relates to a condition monitoring system for a motor.
As a rule, the fitting of condition monitoring functions to a system, and in particular to a motor, is associated with laborious installation effort. Particularly when fitting condition monitoring functions to a motor retrospectively, very laborious and possibly structural measures are usually required. The sensors required for monitoring must be positioned on and attached to the motor. Further, the sensors must be cabled to their responsible controller. Exposed cables in the working area must be laid on trays or via underfloor cable channels in order to avoid hazards to people and machines in the working area. As a result of the additional installation of sensors and the additional laying of cables, it may be necessary to reassess the safety of a system.
In the case of retrospective fitting, the sensors required for the condition monitoring function are usually fitted to the motor retrospectively as individual functions with a great deal of effort. Retrospective fitting of this kind therefore requires considerable installation effort and parameterizing effort. A highly specialized installer is usually required for this purpose.